


I Don't Sleep At All Without You Pressed Up Against Me

by jeonghooniesan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: You are mine, and I am yours.The smut portion of my DoJae Text!au





	I Don't Sleep At All Without You Pressed Up Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read separately, but if you want, you can also read my au hehe https://twitter.com/JungDoSmile/status/1056214868968132608?s=19
> 
> Also im bad at writing smut pls spare me

Heat, skin,  _ love. _

 

It was a mess,  _ they were a mess,  _ but it was beautiful.

 

Jaehyun felt so hot, so heated into a whimpered mess, and he thinks it’s the way Doyoung seeps him in with every kiss, how he puts him in place with how he guides him. It made Jaehyun’s mind become a blur of passion and lust, and he doesn’t want it to end.

 

Jaehyun has his arms wrapped around Doyoung’s neck and his lover has his hands brushing through Jaehyun’s bare back under his shirt, making his back arch beautifully. Jaehyun may be taller than Doyoung, but he can’t help but feel small as his lover explores every inch of his back.

 

Suddenly, he’s being pushed back, Doyoung guiding him, trusting him to pull him up before he falls. And before he realizes it, he’s being pushed onto his bed, letting his body bounce onto the mattress.

 

Jaehyun supported himself with his elbows being buried on the bed to watch his lover look at him with eyes he’s been wanting to see. Doyoung strips his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room, and his eyes trail on Doyoung’s lean body, smooth and powerful. It made Jaehyun’s mouth water.

 

“Like what you see?” Doyoung says with a mischievous smile.

 

“Fuck, yeah I do.” Jaehyun says with no hesitations.

 

Doyoung quickly climbs on top of Jaehyun, immediately pressing his lips on his. The room was so silent except for their breathing, rusting of sheets, and the wet sounds of their tongues twisting and turning against each other. Jaehyun feels so tight in his jeans, and his shirt feels too hot to his skin. He tries to lift up his shirt with his own hands, but Doyoung beats him to it, pulling it over his head in a rapid pace and throwing it somewhere across the room.

 

Doyount doesn’t waste time and finally presses his lips on Jaehyun’s smooth and heated skin. He starts from his jawline, pressing soft kisses, then down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He bites tentatively, to hear Jaehyun’s whimper out. When Doyoung hears what he wants to hear, he starts to leave love bites on Jaehyun’s smooth and pale skin, a canvas he’s been craving to paint. Jaehyun knows that the kisses Doyoung will leave will last for days, but he’s not complaining.

 

When Doyoung finishes kissing his upper body, it felt like forever to Jaehyun, because his dick is throbbing in his jeans and he knows he crumpling the sheets with how he holds it to keep himself grounded. Doyoung kneels to look at Jaehyun from above.

 

“Beautiful.” Doyoung whispers as he watches Jaehyun look at him with blurry eyes.

 

“Doyoung...” Jaehyun begs softly.

 

“Quick question before we continue, baby.” Doyoung says, and Jaehyun hums, too tired and worked up to response. “Top or bottom?”

 

Jaehyun smiles, laughing even, as he throws his head back. He sighs and clears his throat. “Bottom.” His voice sounded so ragged and hoarse but he’s not complaining because he notices how Doyoung’s own pants look too painfully tight on him.

 

“Fuck. Never knew you would be a bottom.”

 

“I never knew, too. I guess I’m just full of surprises.” 

 

Doyoung then softly kisses Jaehyun and leans his forehead on his, eyes meeting with so much intimacy. “Jaehyun, do you trust me?”

 

Jaehyun smiles. “Completely.”

 

And Doyoung slides down the bed, stopping to trail fingers on Jaehyun’s hard cock showing from his jeans. Jaehyun trembled when Doyoung’s finger slightly brushes on the head, and it made his lover smile.

 

Doyoung unbuttons his jeans and quickly pulls it down his legs, leaving Jaehyun in his underwear that has a wet patch just right above his cock head. Doyoung wets his lips as his fingers hook on the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulls it down. His cock springs free and his underwear is being discarded, and Jaehyun is anticipating, breathing erratic and hot. 

 

His lover doesn’t waste time and wraps his lips around his cock, and Jaehyun moans, breathy and so saturated. Jaehyun could feel Doyoung circle his tongue around the head and it leaves Jaehyun whimpering.

 

“Baby.. Fuck.” Jaehyun breaths out as he watches Doyoung suck on his cock like a lollipop, the sound of sucking loud and piercing. “Doyoung, please.” 

 

Jaehyun begs, and Doyoung gives back, finally dropping his head and taking in Jaehyun’s whole member into his mouth. When he feels his cock reach Doyoung’s throat, he couldn’t help but moan and reach out to hold on Doyoung’s hair, gripping at it lightly. His lover hums against his cock, and he trembles with every vibration sent to his spine. Doyoung quickens the pace and Jaehyun begs for more. He finally feels his stomach coil in pleasure and he’s so close that he’s crying out and tightens his grip on Doyoung’ hair. But before he could finish in Doyoung’s mouth, his lover releases him, spit dripping down on the sides of his mouth. Doyoung was panting with a smile on his face watching Jaehyun’s eyes tear up.

 

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung as his lover strip until his bare to him. He doesn’t wait to come back and kiss Jaehyun, devouring his mouth with every breath. He could taste himself on Doyoung’s mouth and it would be a lie if he said that it didn’t turn him on.

 

“Bedside table.” Jaehyun says when he separates his lips from Doyoung, a line of saliva connecting them.

 

“What?” Doyoung was confused, and it really made Jaehyun laugh. 

 

“You’re expecting me to let your dick pound me without lube? Babe, we have a problem if you think that way.” Jaehyun says, and Doyoung laughs then, his smile stretching so wide that Jaehyun, in the midst of their heated night, falls in love more than hours ago.

 

“Right. I’m sorry.” He says in between laughing. “Kinky though. Why do you have lube with you? Were you expecting me?” Doyoung reaches for the bedside table and pulls out the bottle of lube that is half empty. “Oh. Looks like you have your own fun.” Doyoung says when he sees the amount inside the bottle.

 

“Can’t a gay man enjoy himself?” Jaehyun says.

 

“Of course not, baby.” Doyoung smiles again as he drop down to kiss Jaehyun. “Clean?”

 

“I’ve never bottomed before, so yes, I’m clean. You?” 

 

“Same in the clean part, but I’ve bottomed before.” Doyoung kisses him again as he hooks his elbow on Jaehyun’s right leg and lifts it up. “Trust me and I’ll take care of you.” Doyoung says when separates himself from the kiss and Jaehyun just nods.

 

Doyoung then coats his fingers with a generous amount of lube and starts to tease Jaehyun’s hole, pushing at it but not completely entering. “Please…” Jaehyun begs softly. Suddenly, Doyoung enters a finger inside and it burns for a while before it becomes a pleasurable hum inide him. Doyoung explores his inside, going in and out gently while his eyes is fixated on Jaehyun’s whimpering body. Jaehyun looked so beautiful moaning softly, sweat beading on his forehead, head tousled and messy, and fingertips clenching on the sheets. And when Doyoung crooks his finger inside of his lover just right, Jaehyun moans loudly and arches his back.

 

After moments of Jaehyun’s soft moans, Doyoung enters the second finger and his lover hisses, his eyebrows furrowing and eyes closing.

 

“Sshh, baby. It’s okay.” Doyoung kisses Jaehyun’s knee softly. He continues to stretch Jaehyun open, scissoring him from time to time, sometimes brushing Jaehyun’s sweet spot to elicit a moan from him.

 

“Doyoung, oh my god.” Jaehyun says. “Please… I n-need…”  

 

“Need what, baby? I can’t give you what you need if you don’t tell me.”

 

Jaehyun whines. “Aahh… I need you… i-inside me. Please.” Jaehyun opens his eyes to look at Doyoung, and it was hooded and beautiful, tears coating it to make it shine. “Fuck me, Doyoung. Please… I c-can’t take this anymore. I want you now.”

 

Doyoung smiles, removing his fingers slowly from Jaehyun’s hole. It twitches, trying to clench onto something and it made Doyoung’s own cock twitch. Doyoung then reaches for the lube and coats his cock with a generous amount of lube, stroking it lightly. He realizes how hard he is, his cock red and aching, when his fingers brush on his own cock head.

 

Jaehyun whimpers below him. “Doyoung, please… I want you.” And that’s when he starts to line himself up to Jaehyun’s clenching hole. 

 

“If it’s too much, just tell me to stop, okay?” Jaehyun nods. “I need a verbal answer, baby. I want to be sure that you want this.”

 

“Y-yes. I want this. Now, please. Just fuck me.” 

 

Doyoung enters slowly, every inch feels like an eternity when he just wants to pound himself inside jaehyun. But he wants this to be memorable, intimate like a poem written for a lover, or a song sang for him. He wants to let Jaehyun know how much Doyoung loves him.

 

So he’s patient, trying to let Jaehyun adjust to the new intrusion. “Move, please.” Jaehyun whispers, and Doyoung starts to move.

 

He presses forward until his cock disappears inside his lover, and he moans at how tight and hot it feels around him. Jaehyun’s moans become louder as Doyoung slowly goes in and out, fucking him gently.

 

“A-ah!” Jaehyun moans when Doyoung angles himself so he can hit that spot of Jaehyun where he could see stars. “Fuck, oh fuck. Y-yes, faster. Please.” 

 

Doyoung complies, hooking both of Jaehyun’s knees in his arms and placing it on his shoulders. In that angle, he can fuck him faster and hit his prostate accurately.

 

Jaehyun starts to become a whimpering mess, tears in his eyes and mouth agape. Doyoung drops Jaehyun’s knees beside him to catch Jaehyun’s lips to his. They kiss, their tongues intertwining while Doyoung fucks him harder.

 

The sounds of their moans reverberates around the room alongside the slapping of skin and their slides of their tongues. He could finally feel the pleasurable coil in his stomach, and Doyoung moves away from the kiss to rest his forehead on Jaehyun’s. “Fuck, Jaehyun. I’m so close.”

 

Doyoung feels Jaehyun’s fingers brush through Doyoung’s hair and pulls at it lightly. “Me too, baby.” They’re panting against the skin of their lips but in the same time his breath was taken away by how beautiful Jaehyun looked below him.

 

“Aaah, fuck! Yes. Harder, Doyoung.” Jaehyun moans into a near scream and Doyoung pushes harder. “Make me cum. Oh fuck.” 

 

“I’m so fucking close, baby.” He says, as his core starts to give out.

 

Jaehyun moans a litany of ‘fuck’ against his lips as he tightens his grip on Doyoung’s hair. “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna-ah f-fuck.” And Jaehyun cums in between them, white streaks painting his and Doyoung’s stomach, having Doyoung slow down. “Doyoung, please don’t stop. Cum inside me. Please.” Jaehyun lays a soft kiss on Doyoung’s lips. “Make me yours.”

 

And Doyoung cums with those words floating in the air. “F-fuck, Jaehyun. I love you.” He manages to moan out as he releases himself inside of Jaehyun. “I love you.” Doyoung says again, and again, and again, a litany of his love for Jaehyun as his lover breaths with him.

 

“I love you, too, Doyoung. I’m yours.” He says and he kisses Doyoung, soft and passionate.

 

They stay like that for a moment, their breathing evening out and their kisses becoming gentler and lovelier until Doyoung pulls out. 

 

Doyoung acts quick before Jaehyun could pass out from exhaustion, rushing to Jaehyun’s bathroom for a washcloth and going back to clean Jaehyun up. He discards the washcloth on the hamper at the corner of the room and sits on the bed beside Jaehyun. “Baby?” He says, placing his hand on his cheek seeing that his lover has his eyes closed. “C’mon. Let’s clean up. I’ll bathe you.” And Jaehyun nods, opening his eyes and sitting up. “Do you need help?” Doyoung asks. When Jaehyun places his feet on the floor and breaths in to stand, but his lower body suddenly gives out on himself. Doyoung laughs which was returned with a glare from Jaehyun. “Well that answers it.” Doyoung stands on front of him and pecks his forehead. “It was your first time to bottom so it’s understandable that you’ll feel sore.” Doyoung then reaches for Jaehyun’s hand and intertwines them together. “I’ll carry you.” And Doyoung scoops his lover off of the bed, Jaehyun wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck.

 

Doyoung takes care of Jaehyun, and Jaehyun just can’t help but feel so loved with how Doyoung holds him. Jaehyun watches Doyoung fix their bath as he sits on the countertop, watches Doyoung step out of the bathroom and come back with fresh set of clothes for the both of them. They sink themselves in in the bathtub, Jaehyun’s back flushed on Doyoung chest. And for several moments, he leans his head on Doyoung’s shoulder, his lover’s arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s torso. 

 

When they finish bathing and drying up, Doyoung places Jaehyun again on the toilet cover to sit himself down so that he could put on clothes. “I’ll change your sheets. Can you dress yourself up?” Jaehyun nods. “Okay. I’ll be back then we can sleep.”

 

When Doyoung comes back, Jaehyun is fully dressed and asleep, his head bobbing up and down, his unconscious self trying to keep himself from falling. Doyoung laughs softly at how Jaehyun’s cheeks are pink and mouth open.

 

Doyoung carries Jaehyun back to the bedroom, placing him softly on the bed and covering him with a blanket. After closing the lights off, Doyoung climbs up the bed and Jaehyun quickly comes closer to lie on top of Doyoung. 

 

“I love you, Doyoung.”

 

Doyoung wraps his arms around Jaehyun and places a kiss on the crown of his head. 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh follow me or smn or idk comment, kudos, or send some love or smn
> 
> @NewBIueBoy / @JungDoSmile


End file.
